


Her final song of sorrow.

by 045



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/045/pseuds/045
Summary: She doesn't deserve it. No one really cares.Hell is not periodic, but then again, neither was the pain of her life.





	

She stares at the wall, numbly, blankly; her heart is as cold as a bitter winter breeze. Her body registers the torturous sensations and bodily blows she is dealt with, for being the 'stupid bitch' that they call her.Who could have known how it would turn out?  
They did.  
So 'why didn't they warn me?'

Maybe they did through their awkward and undeniably unusual mannerisms these past few days. Perhaps, she thinks to herself, she really is too idiotic, too stupid to realise anything of importance; maybe she will never be good enough at all...

This isn't the first time, and certainly not the last, that they've decieved or manipulated her into such situations that she can only offer up her physical aspects, her 'assets', as a means of payment.

It's your own fault, they say. Over and over: a cyclical cycle of dull repetition and costly lies; Of coarse clothing chafing her skin and the hot, feverish breath of another against her unwilling, blasphemous lips.

They turn a blind eye to the horrifying and still tantalising painful and mind- bending misfortunes that they are happening to come across each day, right on time. It stings far more than a wasp ever could; not even if it was an entire nest of them. These occurences are not periodic or with intermittent gaps, but most days and nights. The ignorance of humanity might play to the individual members advantage, but we will, all of the sinful folk, end up the same way, for our atrocious and selfish behaviour.

Down the drain, past the gutters, and straight into our own, personalised painful hell's.

"I may deserve something, everyone does, but please, not this!  
Just, no more of this..."

This is her last chorus of words that she will ever utter. Not even in heaven could she speak again. Her final song of sorrow is bitter sweet, just like their intentions.

Just like the whole world.


End file.
